


Quiet

by coffeerepublic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sleeping Bag Sex, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: If you're going to have sex while sharing the tent with others, you'll have to be very careful.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot here, beware!

Maybe going to bed so early had been a bad idea on your part. But Ignis had reminded everyone that you were to get back on the road early tomorrow morning, and after Gladiolus and Prompto, too, had decided to call it a night, you had not been too far behind. Being the last one left by the campfire had not seemed like such a great pastime.

Now, your lack of tiredness was keeping you awake. It was not that your sleeping arrangements were uncomfortable. Not at all, in fact – while Prompto and you had only recently become an official item, you did not have to hide your growing relationship from the others. As such, you had connected both of your sleeping bags at their zippers, making it into one large and surprisingly comfortable place to sleep. You were using Prompto’s arm as a pillow, the way you preferred it – but still, despite how nice it felt to be so close to him, sleep would not come.

You sighed, shuffling around a bit because one of your arms was starting to feel numb. Wrapping yourself around your boyfriend a little more in the process, you entwined your legs with his, enjoying the feeling of his cool skin against your warmer body. It was not a cold night. Less careful than you could have been, you wrapped an arm around his slender waist and pushed your face into the side of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. A certain sweetness you were never able to quite place. Gunpowder. The slightest bit of sweat from a warm summer’s evening. Caught up in the moment and without really thinking about it, you placed a soft kiss on the side of his throat. Even when asleep, he was impossible to resist.

Closing your eyes once more with the intent of finally falling asleep, you tucked up your legs a little further, thigh brushing Prompto’s crotch in the process.

He was hard. Perhaps not entirely there yet, but well on his way.

Your eyes opened almost automatically, and you lifted your head from his shoulder to look at his face. Obviously, it was rather dark inside the tent, but even if it had been pitch black, you would not have been able to miss the bright shine of Prompto’s blue eyes looking back at you. Had he not only just been sleeping? Still, his eyes were light as day. Perhaps it was the arousal that had woken him up so quickly – the arousal you could feel pressing against your leg. Perhaps the way you were moving your leg against him was not helping.

The sly grin that formed on his beautiful, freckled face told you that he approved of your intentions. You felt a matching smile pulling at your own lips, pausing for a short moment to listen. The other three guys’ breathing sounded even enough to reassure you that they were asleep.

With that assurance, you leaned down and pressed your lips against your boyfriend’s, positively delighted at how eagerly he responded. Your mouth opened almost naturally to welcome his tongue against the tip of your own. There, he left teasing licks that made you give up a sigh he immediately swallowed. He was such a good kisser. A true natural.

Lifting your leg from its spot between his, you straddled him, already feeling the wetness collecting at your center. There was not a lot of room to move around inside your doubled-up sleeping bag. Considering that there was nothing you desired less than for there to be any kind of space separating your bodies, it was not such a bad thing. The way he held onto your waist with both hands, pressing your crotch against his now completely hardened erection, let you know that he agreed.

With a single word yet to be spoken between the both of you, you reached downwards for the sweat shorts you slept in, pulling them down as far as you could in this position and then moving your legs until they had been pushed off to find their place somewhere at the bottom of the sleeping bag.

When you looked back up at Prompto, the sheer desire with which he gazed at your body sent a shiver through you. Hovering above him like this, your tank top was hanging off of you, revealing more of your braless chest than it was hiding. A view he very clearly appreciated, if the way his eyes lingered on your form was any indication. Already, he was breathing heavily, his cheeks and the upper area of his chest dusted red. Your heart beat faster at the sight. Tonight, more than ever, you were grateful that he slept in only his underwear.

While you were still lingering on that thought and appreciating the conclusion that there was a maximum of only two more layers keeping you from impaling yourself on Prompto’s cock, he took your momentary distraction and used it to flip you over.

Now, this was a position you, too, were able to appreciate. You gave him a lopsided smile, spreading your legs a little further and waiting for the good things that were sure to follow.

He did not disappoint. One of his hands cupped your cheek, pulling you in for a soft kiss that was almost too chaste compared to the rest of the situation you found yourself in. Still, you sighed into his mouth lovingly. You simply could not get enough of kissing him. His hand left your cheek, moving downwards slowly at first, and then, without further ado, grasping the neckline of your tank top and yanking it down, your breasts spilling out, leaving you half-bare despite still being clothed.

You let your head fall back, breaking the kiss in the process and releasing an appreciative sound, disregarding for a moment that if any of the guys were to wake up now, they would get a full view of you naked tits. Prompto shushed you wordlessly, the amused expression in his eyes telling you that had he not, too, needed to be quiet, he would have laughed out loud.

Even with the short time you had been dating, already you had fallen into a blissful easiness when it came to sex. You were able to laugh without ruining the mood, any funny situation usually followed by something else that blew your mind and was sure to not only uphold, but increase your excitement.

Just like now, when Prompto’s lips closed around your left nipple, sucking on the hardened bud arduously, knowing exactly that for every fraction of a second he kept at it, another white-hot flash of arousal found its home between your legs. Holding onto his head and threading your fingers into his soft blond hair, you were trying quite desperately to keep quiet. If only you had been able to press your legs together to relieve some of the building pressure – but Prompto’s hips between them made sure that that was not an option.

You squeezed your eyes shut when he released your nipple with a soft, yet unbelievably dirty popping sound – only to give you no rest at all before he continued his treatment, this time on your other breast. God, how you wished you could tell him to get inside you already – or hear him say anything to you at all. Around this time, perhaps he would be telling you how soft your breasts were and how much he loved that about them. He had said so a few days ago, while he had romantically been fucking you in a surprisingly well-kept gas station bathroom. It had been too long since you had seen the inside of a hotel room.

Prompto’s mouth was back on yours, and he was shuffling around on top of you. A few seconds later, something warm and undeniably solid was poking you in the stomach. After that, it all happened in a flash – already, he had pushed the soaked crotch of your panties to the side, fingertips circling your entrance and spreading your wetness generously. Lining his cock up with you, he pushed the head against you, pausing for another short moment. You could feel your insides twitching, beckoning him to enter.

And then, with one precise stroke, he did. Before you were able to forget yourself and cry out, Prompto had clutched his hand over your mouth, keeping you quiet. His fingertips were still covered in your arousal, now wet against your cheek. With the way he was fucking you, quick and hard, never pulling out of you fully due to the lack of room the sleeping bag offered, it was a good thing he was keeping your mouth covered. You were close, had been close since before he had even opened you up, and because you needed something to find purchase on, you reached up and rested your hands on his shoulder blades. Pulling him down against you, you pushed your chest upwards to touch your naked skin to his, desperately needing the contact.

He was panting, trying to make as little sound as possible. Since you were so cautious of any noises, for the first time ever, you realized how audibly wet it sounded as he drove himself inside you. How the fabric around you rustled with each movement. How loud your heart was pounding, almost certainly in sync with his.

Your hands slipped from his shoulders to his lower back, pulling him inside you along with each thrust he gave. Prompto’s hand that was not muffling your moans snuck past your breasts and navel, finding your clit and rolling it between two fingers. At the same time, his movements became noticeably arrhythmic. A few more pushes inside you and he stilled, buried to the hilt, eyes shutting in concentration before his forehead fell against your collarbone. The knowledge that he was spilling himself inside you right then blurred into the feeling of his fingers still stimulating the core of your sexual need. And then you were falling over the edge.

The squeal that found its way into Prompto’s palm may have been louder than was strictly necessary, but you could not help it.

After a few seconds of utter silence, your boyfriend lifted his head from your still partially bare chest, finally removing his hand from your face. The wetness he had had on his fingers earlier had dried on your cheek. You were too spent to care about it all that much.

Your eyes met Prompto’s and you could not help but laugh, of course as quietly as you could. If any of the guys had noticed your actions, they would have teased you to no end for being unable to keep your hands off each other even in a situation like this. He joined in with a deeper, similarly low laugh of his own, pushing his forehead against yours affectionately.

When the moment had passed, he removed himself from on top of you, letting you fit yourself against his side once more, the way you liked it best. You pulled on the fabric of your panties and tank top until you were at least the slightest bit decent again. Then, you did the same for Prompto, who had simply shoved his underwear down far enough to free himself earlier. For just a moment, you considered looking for your shorts at the bottom of the sleeping bag, but then decided against it.

Lying here like this, exhausted and satisfied, bodies fitting together like two pieces of a very simple puzzle, was far too perfect to allow for even a single inch of movement. The last thing you registered before you fell asleep was Prompto pressing a soft kiss against your scalp.

You would simply have to be the last one to leave the tent tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> (Nonetheless, I always like hearing your thoughts.)


End file.
